When Everything Falls Up
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: Edward is losing hope in finding the Stone. But hope comes in the strangest ways. Amestris changes with the arrival of someone who knows a different Philosopher's Stone. FMAHP xover.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you enjoy it. This has been in my head for a while so it's nice to see it on paper or computer or whatever. .

I don't own FMA or Harry Potter they belong to the wonderful people that wrote them and the companies that produce them. I wish that was me. sigh

"Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter. Breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead. But alchemy is a science. So it must follow the natural laws. To create something of equal value must be lost. This is the principle of equivalent exchange. But on that night I learned the value of some things can't be measured on a simple scale. My brother and I knew the laws of science, of equivalent exchange, that gain required sacrifice. That something would be taken from us. But we thought there was nothing else we could lose.

We were wrong."

Edward Elric

The FullMetal Alchemist

Episode 1, To Challenge the Sun.

Prologue:

"My dear, dear boy. I'm sorry to add another burden to your shoulders, but I'm afraid I can't destroy the whole stone…and you are the only one who can protect it. I'm really sorry my boy."

Taking one last look at the red stones on the gold ring, he placed it over the unconscious boy's heart. Pulling out his wand, he waved it and watched as the ring sunk into the boy's chest.

The boy's screams echoed across the hospital wing, unheard by any but the man watching over him. The boy did not awaken.

"I'm truly sorry but I don't believe the stones mission has been completed yet. It would be a shame to lose so much magic."

He sat and watched the unconscious child for a few minutes, then stood up. He glanced back at the boy that he had just saved, the twinkling missing from his blue eyes, and walked out of the infirmary.

A breeze from a nearby window ruffled the boy's black hair to reveal a very thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

So what do you think?

Please review. Thanks a ton.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks a ton for all the reviews!

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP. Sadly.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the worlds one and only truth."

Alphonse Elric

The FullMetal Alchemist.

Beginning Episodes.

Six years later.

"It's an arcane charm used in times of war as a way of getting to the place that you were needed the most on the battlefield." Professor Flitwick's voice carried across the classroom.

"It's very old and was first used in the Goblin Rebellion, which I'm sure you remember from studying them in History of Magic in your Fourth year." He said looking sternly at the class of Seventh years. Professor Binns' ghost standing next to him nodded in agreement.

"Your combined homework, that will be due next time is a five foot long essay on how to perform the spell, practical application during both war and peace, and battles this spell has been used in.

"And for anyone interested in extra credit, 10 extra points on your assignment and five house points for anyone who tries the charm. Make sure you're in groups. Also as this spell goes off your personal magic strength and your reserves which I don't expect any of you to have yet, you should only be able to go about 50 to 100 meters away from were originally standing. Don't do them alone!

"Class dismissed."

Harry and Ron had been slowly sinking into their seats as they listened to Professor Flitwick, praying that Hermione would somehow forget that they existed. Ron and Harry looked at each other and decided bolting would be the safest way out. Grabbing their books they darted from their seats. Unfortunately they had only gone three steps before Hermione grabbed their robes.

"Let's go to the Library! I can't wait to try out that last spell!"

Ron and Harry sighed resigned to their fates.

Three hours later found the Golden Trio still in the Library just finishing up their essays.

"Done!" Ron exclaimed throwing his quill down. "When he said arcane he meant it. That was Horrible!"

"Let's try it!" Hermione was almost bouncing in her seat from excitement.

Groaning Ron buried his face in his hands. "But Mione!"

"Oh stop complaining. The faster we do this the faster I'll play wizards chess."

"Really?" Ron asked, wide eyed peering over his hands.

"Yes, now hurry up!"

"Yeah Harry. Hurry up!"

Harry just rolled his eyes as he followed his friends out of the library.

They stationed themselves in a classroom down the hall from Transfigurations, using the classroom next door as the place they would recite the spell.

"Harry. I think Ron and I should go first just to make sure this works."

"But Mione! I don't want to go first." Ron said pouting.

"I was planning on going first Ron." She said sighing. "Anyway, we need to make sure that this works without any problems, because we don't want Harry to end up across the castle."

"Oh I guess that works."

"Now when I leave this room just think really hard that you need me. And make sure to feel it okay?"

Both boys nodded, unable to speak because they were afraid their voices would give away their nervousness.

"Okay I'll see you both in a minute. Don't forget feel the need." She said as she walked out the door.

She walked into the other room and settling herself recited the spell. "_Carpere quo mei neccessitas sum!"_

Her wand twirled in circles and swirls forming a complex array through her movements. A crack resounded as a bright flash of turquoise light lit the room.

After Hermione left the room Ron and Harry closed their eyes and thought as hard as they could that they needed Hermione. Ron had finally realized that he loved Hermione just earlier that week. Something that Harry was extremely happy about as he'd known since the end of second year, almost five years ago. He thought of how he wanted and needed her by his side. Harry on the other hand thought of all the support and comfort Hermione gave as a friend and how he needed her and Ron to stay at his side and help him through everything.

The sound of footsteps walking towards them caused their eyes to fly open.

Hermione stood in front of them, the exited grin on her face telling them that the spell had been successful.

"That was great!" She squealed and started dancing around.

Ron and Harry smiled in relief. "Okay Ron. Your turn." Hermione said pushing him out the door. "Remember to annunciate!"

Hermione then took Ron's spot and they both concentrated on needing Ron.

Ron stepped into the unused classroom muttering about bossy people. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he slowly recited the spell, his wand movements not as flowing as Hermione's but still precise.

With a flash and a crack he disappeared.

Okay Harry it's your turn." Ron said from beside Hermione.

Harry nodded and smiled. Walking out of the room he paused and turned back. "Goodbye. See you soon."

As Harry disappeared around the corner Hermione wondered if she would ever see him again. But quickly shook off the warning as unnecessary worry.

Harry entered the room quickly as he recited the spell again in his head to make sure he had it correct.

Taking a shaky breath he steeled himself for a transportation similar to a portkey. Raising his wand he slowly began to twirl and spin his wand through elegant and precise patterns his voice commanding as it resonated thru the room.

"Carpere quo mei necessitas sum!"

The room was engulfed in a strong wind throwing loose papers and supplies around the room followed by a flash of blood-red light.

Silence fell on the empty room but for the sound of drifting papers.

Please Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

Edward finally appears in this chapter. . Unfortunately a lot of this chapter is just straight from the manga. TT I was only trying to let you know what had just happened to give you a time line. I didn't think it would take more then three pages.

I was wrong. . It was a lot more then I expected. So just so you know a lot of this was taken from Vol. 9 chapter 35 and 36 .

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own either FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. (Unless your talking about the books. . I have one copy of each.) They belong to the companies and authors that wrote them._

**Spoiler Warnings**: _This has a lot of spoilers from the FullMetal Alchemist Manga Vol. 9 and from Episode 25 and 26 if you want to know a basic of where it would be in the anime._

---------------------------------------

Edward and Alphonse Elric stepped off the train with eager steps. It had been a while since they had been in Central and they had missed it. 

Central was the closest place to a home they had, although neither would admit it, especially Ed. They paused slightly when they got off the train to breath in the familiar sent then weaved their way through the crowded station.

"Well! Let's first go check out at the Headquarters, Lt Colonel should be at the Military Council Department, right? " Ed asked.

"Yep." Said Winry Rockbell. She was a childhood friend of theirs that had come with them to Central this time around.

"Wonder if he continued looking up information regarding the Philosopher's Stone since then…" Said Al, walking behind them. His appearance caused a lot of the crowd around them to stare. It wasn't often that you saw a suit of armor these days. Especially one being worn so casually.

"Hmm, I dunno. The president is keeping his eyes on him though." Ed answered back his eyes scanning the station.

"What? What're you talking about?" Winry asked.

"Men's talk!" Ed responded glaring at her.

"Grr, it's always like that!"

"Hey!" 

The three friends turned around to look at the two bodyguards following them.

"Where's the young master? I thought he was with you the whole time." 

Looking around they found that the strange prince that had been following them was… missing again, much to the despair of his two bodyguards. 

"To bad so sad…Let's go." Ed said and walked out of the train station, Al and Winry following behind.

They reached Headquarters after a few minutes. And they were all surprised to see Lt. Hawkeye. Ed and Al were even more surprised to see that Winry and Hawkeye knew each other.

"So friendly," Al whispered looking at the two who seemed to be off in their own world.

"Since when?" Ed looked confused. "Wait a sec! If Lt. is here then that means…"

"Hey Fullmetal."

Edward flinched.

"Hello Colonel" Al said behind him.

"What's with the unpleasant face?" Mustang asked, after saying hello to Winry.

Ed wanted to kill him. "What is Colonel doing here?!" He asked angrily.

"I got transferred to work in Central a few days ago. What're you doing here today?"

"Ah, here to gather some information. I wanna look up stuff regarding the Philosopher's Stone and Homunculus."

"Homunculus? Gimme a break. How do you expect to find information about that from the military that restricts human transmutation?"

"Oh, is that so?" Ed said under his voice. "Oh, yeah one more thing…I wanted to say hi to Lt. Colonel Hughes. How is he?" 

Mustang and Hawkeye paused and looked at each other for a moment before Mustang said. "He's not here."

"Huh?" Ed asked confused. He had a bad feeling for some reason.

"He went back to the country side. Recently there have been a few disturbances in central. He took his wife and daughter back to the country side. I heard that he's taking over the family business." Hawkeye was looking at the Colonel who had his back turned to the Elrics. "He's not here anymore."

"I see…To bad." Ed sighed.

"It's dangerous working in military after all." Al said to Winry. 

"Aw, I wanted to see him."

"Philosophers stone and Homunculus, right? I'll contact you if I find anything on that. Let's go Lieutenant."

"Yes." 

"FullMetal. Don't jump to conclusions and do anything weird." The Colonel and Lieutenant left without another word.

"Yeah, whatever." Edward said to their retreating backs.

---------------

Later that night Ed was laying on the couch in his quarters looking over his notes of what he learned.

'Philosopher's Stone…The Homunculus Greed with Uroboros tattoo…Homunculus…Human transmutation…How…Man shall not create another man…huh…"

The sound of running steps approached the room but Ed wasn't paying attention.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled slamming the door open. Edward jumped a foot high. "Broth…"

"Don't scare me…" Ed said looking over the couch at Alphonse just to find his little brother shaking.

"The headline…Newspaper…This…"

Ed got off the couch and came took the paper out of Al's trembling hands. "What?" Then Ed looked down and knew instantly what. "What...the hell?"

The headline read '** Convicted. 2nd Lieutenant Ross is thought to be the killer in the murder of Brigadier General Maes Hughes**'

Ed dropped the paper and rushed from the room. Winry, who had heard the commotion stood in the hallway.

"What is it, Al?"

"Winry!" Al said startled.

"Winry…We'll explain everything after we confirm it first!" Ed said as he rushed by her.

"Huh? What?"

"Let's go Al."

"Eh, Ok" Al said and followed after his brother, and they both quickly disappeared.

"Hey! What happened?!" Winry asked the empty hallway.

---------------

Edward and Alphonse ran through the streets. Heading for headquarters there would be someone there who could answer their questions. They walked out of an alley way and stopped dead.

"Ah…" Ed exclaimed. "Second Lieutenant Ross!"

"Huh?" Barry the Chopper looked between the two groups.

"Edward and Alphonse!" 2nd Lieutenant Ross said shocked to see the two brothers in front of her.

"Ah!" Said Al, pointing at Barry. "You are from that time!"

"Huh! You know each other?" Ed asked.

"And you too Rin?!" Al pointed at the third and last person in the group, the prince that had traveled with them when they were on their way to Central.

"Hi…"

"Why are you here?"

"That's my line!"

"Eck! Don't stand in the way!" Barry said taking a swipe at Alphonse with his sword.

"Whoa!"

"Second Lieutenant Ross?! What's going on? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes… Did you really…?!" Ed asked his eyes begging her to answer.

"Don't bother Missy!" Barry the Chopper said stepping between the alchemist and the 2 nd Lieutenant. "Run straight to the warehouse down that alley! You can get away in the darkness there!"

Ross paused looking between Ed and the alleyway.

"Hurry! You'll be killed if soldiers come!"

Ross hesitated for one more second then turned and ran towards the alley. "I'm sorry Edward! I'll explain later!" She yelled.

"Ah! Wait a sec…Whoa!" Barry had started waving his sword around making it impossible to chase after her without getting hit.

"Don't come." He said, "No time to play with you guys!"

"You little…Second Lieutenant!" Edward yelled just as she disappeared in the dark alleyway.

She hadn't run far into the alley when she stopped because a person was blocking her way.

"You're Maria Ross, correct?"

She watched as he raised his hand and snapped.

Edward heard a huge explosion go off in the alleyway just seconds after she had disappeared.

"Huh?" Barry turned around distracted from his fight.

Edward used this opportunity to dodge around him.

"Shit!! You little…Ack!" he exclaimed ducking under Alphonse's fist. "I told you I have no time to play with you guys!" Then he turned and ran. "Let's go beady eyes."

"Aye, aye." Rin said following after him.

"Ah! Rin!! Why're you with that guy?!" Alphonse yelled after them.

Rin turned and waved sheepishly.

"Aw jeez!"

Ed ran down the alleyway looking for the source of the explosion. Smoke lay heavily on the scene when he got there, just barely beginning to settle. A silhouette appeared in the smoke causing Edward to stop.

"Hello. FullMetal." Roy said looking at him revenge still gleaming in his eyes.

The smell of burnt flesh reached Edward and his hand quickly covered his mouth and nose. Looking down Ed found out what had happened. A human body was laying on the floor charred almost to the bones. And upon closer inspection Ed spotted the arm bracelet saying 'Maria Ross'.

FullMetal's fists clenched. "What's going on…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!! Since when was it…Why was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes Killed? Why 2 nd Lieutenant Ross…" Edward stormed up to Roy and grabbed his shirt. "For what reason was 2nd Lieutenant Ross…"

Roy stood there for a moment and then punched Edward…Hard. Edward stumbled back.

"You dare to lay hands on higher ranks? Behave properly." The Colonel said readjusting his uniform.

Edward stood up and pulled his arm back intending to punch Roy as hard as he could.

Alphonse was faster. He grabbed his brother and stepped back away from the Colonel who watched the scene calmly. "You can't! Big brother!"

"Let me go Al!"

"No you can't! I don't know what happened but…"

"This bastard! He did this to second Lieutenant Ross!!"

"Second Lt. Ross…?!" Al said looking at the body on the ground. "What's going on Colonel?"

"Murderer of Hughes, Maria Ross, was on the run and an order to kill her had been issued. That is all."

"That doesn't explain anything!!" Alphonse yelled.

"I apologize for hiding Hughes death from you."

---------------

_"He was killed because he got to involved in the Philosopher's Stones… It's my fault…I…I pulled him into this…" Ed said guilt riddled his voice. _

---------------

When Ed had come home and learned that Winry had found the Newspaper he had had no idea what to do. When the phone call from Mrs. Gracia came saying that Winry was there and to pick her up, Ed had gotten a determined look on his face.

Mrs. Gracia opened the door and showed them inside. Winry was sitting in the kitchen Alicia asleep on her lap.

"Winry, we're here to pick you up."

"Hm…Sorry"

"No. I'm…sorry too."

"Mrs. Gracia. There's something I must tell you…Is it okay?" Ed asked pointing to the living room.

"Would Winry like to hear as well?" Al asked.

They sat down and Ed explained everything, about their past and their search for the Philosopher Stone and the reason behind it.

"A while ago when big brother was hospitalized, Lt Col. ..I mean Brig. General Hughes came and looked after us. He helped us research things regarding the stone too, using the resources from military departments." Al explained. "But it seems like it was connected somehow to the military's darkest secrets… Something that normal people should not know. So dangerous that the President would personally come and say to us: 'It's dangerous'."

"My husband found something out…perhaps this is a warning from the culprit to not meddle in this matter anymore?"

"Probably…" Ed whispered. "It was us…It's just as well as that we dragged him into this…" Edward's hands gripped so tightly that his hand was turning white, and his jaw was clenched. "We're sorry…We're sorry…!!"

"More victims might be hurt if we keep on pursuing to get our bodies back so, we are no longer going to…" Alphonse said.

"If he really died because he was trying to help others, that sounds just like what he would do." Mrs. Gracia said smiling. "Even in the past, he kept poking noses into other people's affairs, trying to help them even at his own expense…But the disadvantages were heavily outweighed by the happiness he gained."

"If you give up now then the death of my husband would have been in vain. If you can't use the Philosophers stone or whatever, why not try some other method. Walk forward down the path according to your beliefs."

---------------

Roy sat on his couch a bottle of wine on the table in front of him and an empty glass in his hand. The day had been exhausting and the fight with FullMetal had made it worse. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hughes, where are you when I need you?" He breathed. "I've avenged you so why does it make me feel worse." FullMetal's angry gold eyes flashed through his mind. Leaning his head back he breathed out a sigh.

"I wish the Elrics would find the Philosopher's Stone then maybe we could bring you back. Hahaha. I know you would hate that." His hands reached over the sofa and he put his glass down on the table next to the wine. "I want you back. Either that or someone who will save us from this horrible world."

Roy fell asleep after that, curled on the couch. Just before he fell asleep he breathed. "I just want a Savior."

---------------

That night Edward lay in bed staring blankly at the ceiling, his thoughts on the conversation with Mrs. Gracia. " _Walk forward down the path according to your beliefs_."

But he didn't know what his beliefs where now. Hughes was dead. And Ed would have done anything to bring him back. Unfortunately the one thing that might work they couldn't find and it was their search that had killed Hughes in the first place.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. His need for the arcane Philosopher's Stone swelled in him.

He would never admit it, especially not to Al or Winry, but he was feeling extremely lonely. And although they helped a little it wasn't enough.

Edward sighed, and rolled onto his stomach.

He would keep looking for the Philosopher's Stone he decided, or what Mrs. Gracia had said would be true. His eyes closed slowly, Hughes death would have been for nothing, he fell asleep.

---------------

A blinding flash of blood-red light woke Ed up from his restless sleep. Jumping up in bed his eyes rapidly scanned the room. He saw a transparent figure standing there for a moment and then strong winds engulfed the room causing him to through his arm up to protect his eyes.

But as suddenly as the wind came it stopped. Edward put his arm down and surveyed the damage in his room.

The room was barren compared to most rooms so not a lot had changed although his covers were now on the ground instead of his bed. The thing that disturbed Edward the most was the fact that there was now a black haired boy unconscious in the middle of his floor.

Ed climbed off his bed and walked hesitantly towards him. Crouching down next to him he poked him to see if he was faking it. Nothing happened. Edward sighed and picked him up. The boy was surprisingly small and lightweight. Ed silently wished that the boy was shorter then he was.

He took him over to the bed and, transmuting a towel that was close by into bindings, tied the boy up. He didn't want him to wake up and attack him. It was better to be safe then sorry. Especially when dealing with randomly appearing people.

Ed then put a blanket over him and pushing him to the far side of the bed climbed on to the other side and went to sleep. There was no way that this black haired boy would steal his bed.

He looked at the boy again and thought, 'I'm going to have to report this to the Colonel tomorrow. Blah. He'll figure out something. Hopefully when I wake up in the morning I'll find out that it was a nightmare.'

Then he went back to sleep.

---------------

Please Review. .


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone Sorry this has taken me so long to write. I got busy. . I got engaged so I've been planning my wedding and since I'm broke I drew everyone a Christmas present Then My little brother deleted all my stories.

Anyway. Thanks everyone for the reviews. They made me want to write this sooner. So it moved up in my things to write category... I have too many stories and not enough time. TT

So I tried to figure out whose point of view to write for this next part. So I came up with a compromise. Hopefully you like it.

Now enough of my authors note:

Disclaimer: If I owned either Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist there would be more Yaoi in it. :P

-----------------------------------------------

Everything hurt. That was the first thing that Harry realized. Everything hurt.

The second, which he was extremely happy about, was that he wasn't in the Hospital Wing. The smell of medical potions and sterilized everything was always the first thing he noticed when he woke up in there. So Ron and Hermione must not have freaked out as much as they normally did, especially since they weren't breaking any rules this time. This was also definitely not his dorm. The sheets on the bed were too soft. So if he wasn't in his bed either, where had they taken him?

Harry opened his eyes slowly since even his eyes hurt, to see a room that he had never seen before. The room was small with barely any furnishing other then the bed he was laying on and a small suitcase in the corner. There was a small bookshelf jam-packed with books. Harry wondered how the owner of the room was able to even take them out to read them.

Harry sat up, or at least that's what he tried to do but the bindings on his arm prevented this and Harry instead fell off the bed. He hit the ground hard, the fall only slightly softened by the blankets that were pulled down with him. His muscles protested loudly to this newest abuse. And Harry let out a groan of both pain and frustration.

Harry breathed out slowly to try to ease the pain. His mind was racing. If he was tied up then the Death Eaters must have captured him. Although this was a much nicer room then he would have expected them to put him in. Maybe they didn't have dungeons currently so some lowly Death Eater had been forced to give up his room...How had the Death Eaters gotten into Hogwarts in the first place or maybe they had know about the assignment and... And... Were they going to torture him? Was he going to be given to Voldemort as a gift? Just what was going on?!?!

The sound of the door opening caused Harry to tense up. He wished he had his wand. He heard footsteps running around the bed and a small blond haired boy appeared, stopping in front of Harry. Harry glared at the Death Eater, just realizing that he was gagged as well, and vaguely wondering which school they recruited him from since he looked just a little younger and Harry didn't recognize him at all.

The boy sighed and reached down to pick Harry up, causing him to groan at the new abuse. Placing him carefully on the bed, Harry noticed that the blond had gold eyes. Werewolf. He must be one of Greyback's pack then.

After he been situated somewhat comfortably, if you didn't count the being tied up part, the boy then carefully undid the gag looking suspiciously at him as if expecting him to bite him as soon as he took it off.

Harry took a deep breath, happy that he could finally talk.

"Death Eater." He growled at the teen. "You won't get away with this." He hoped that his voice wouldn't show how scared he felt. Acting tough was not one of his strong points. The boy wore a confused expression.

"What's a Death Eater?" He asked. Harry's jaw dropped. "Sounds like a cult. But why would they be called Death Eaters? Do they eat people?" He shuddered.

He had to be lying. He had to be. Why else was he tied up? Yeah that was it he was trying to confuse him. It must be one of Greyback's plans to placate him until they could get Voldemort there. We'll he wasn't going to give up without a fight to the werewolves that had him hostage.

The "werewolf" looked at him hesitantly. "You're not going to kill me when I untie you, right? You look harmless enough, but you can never tell can you." His hands fell slack and his eyes weren't looking at him anymore, they seem to have fallen into the past. Harry wondered who he was thinking of. He sighed, then looked at Harry and resumed his task of untying Harry's feet, having obviously waited to untie his hands till last.

"What's your name?"

Again Harry was taken aback. He didn't know his name? But everyone in the wizarding world did, but he guessed his hair must have hidden his scar since the boy came into the room.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry watched the boys face as he said this, cringing at the expected eyes moving up to look at the scar on his forehead. But he waited in vain.

"Edward Elric." He said turning Harry over to undo the knots tying his arms. "Now that the introductions are over... How did you get in my room?!"

Harry's eyebrows knotted. 'Get in my room' repeating over and over in his head. "Wha? What do you mean 'get in my room'? You captured me remember?"

Edward laughed. "Only after you appeared in my room in a flash of light and then fainted on my floor. It's your own fault. I only tied you up for my protection. So that I wouldn't get attacked if you woke up before me and turned out to be an assassin or other kind of nut."

It was just as he was undoing the last knot that someone opened the door without knocking. "Brother I heard banging in the room. Are you feeling oka...?"

A suit of armor stood in front of his eyes and seemed to have frozen at the scene of his brother sitting on top of a tied up teen on said brother's messy bed. Squeaking he left the room in a rush.

"Oh hell. Wait Alphonse!" Ed yelled after the suit of armor. Quickly finishing to untie Harry, he got up and headed out of the room.

Harry sat there in silence not even noticing that the binding was gone on his arms. A suit of armor that moved didn't faze him to much although this one definitely moved more then the ones at Hogwarts. The moving armor didn't keep his attention for long. Ed had said he was the one that came here. But how? Why? Thinking back to when he was performing the spell he remembered Professor Flitwick saying 'It's an arcane charm used in times of war as a way of getting to the place that you were needed the most on the battlefield.'

"But there's no battlefield here!" he exclaimed out loud.

A few minutes later the blond came back into the room. Harry had barely moved, although he was on his back instead of his stomach now, staring at the ceiling as if in a trance.

"Where am I?" He asked, not looking over as Edward sat on the bed.

"You're in Central."

"Central? What country is that in? I don't recognize the name."

"Amestris."

"Is that in Europe?" Harry asked looking over at Ed in confusion.

"Where's Europe?"

Those words echoed in his head over and over again, shattering his fragile consciousness into a millions of pieces of broken glass. Jumping up he ran to the window, almost knocking Ed over in the process.

His hands gripping the windowsill were white. The view from this second story window was something he would see in the old 1940 movies. The cars on the road below him were perfect replicas and a great building that looked like a palace or capital building.

His knees slowly gave and he fell to the floor, his hands covered his face.

"Where am I?" He asked in a whisper.

A comforting hand rested on his shoulder and Harry unconsciously leaned into it. The two stayed there for a moment, silent tears slowly fell down Harry's face, which soon became wracking sobs.

Edward gathered the boy into his arms, desperate to offer any comfort he could. Harry clutched onto him like a life line. He looked at Ed, his eyes wide with pain.

"Why does this happen to me?" he asked studying the golden eyes as if they held all the answers.

Ed saw scars in his eyes and wondered what could have caused them. He didn't know how to respond so stayed quiet, feeling useless. He didn't know how to give comfort. Usually he would lecture them on standing on their own feet but he couldn't bring himself to do that at the moment, so he gripped Harry tighter as the distressed boy nestled his head into Edward's shoulder and cried himself to sleep.

Ed picked Harry up and walked back to his bed. Gently placing Harry down, he tucked the covers around him and went out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Alphonse found him a few minutes later slumped on the couch an arm covering his eyes. "We're going to have to take him to see Mustang."

"Eeek!" Alphonse, who had been attempting to quietly sneak by, jumped at the sound of Ed's voice. "Oh! Brother, you're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake. How could I possibly sleep right now?" He asked, peeking under his arm to glare, one eyed, at his younger brother.

"I don't know what to do." Ed turned on his side and curled up. After staying in that position for a while he abruptly jumped up. He wasn't going to solve anything just sitting around and doing nothing. Heading for the kitchen he ran through a list of recipes and different dishes he could eat. Ed had a fantastic memory not just for alchemy but also for cooking. It came with having to make lunch and dinner for Alphonse and himself, then just himself since his mother passed away.

He set about making dinner for himself and their guest, moving around the kitchen with practiced ease. When he finished cooking he set the table and sat down for a lonely dinner, having sent Alphonse to watch over Harry. A noise behind him caused Edward to look up. A pair of green eyes meet his. Harry smiled shyly and walked into the kitchen followed by Alphonse. Ed motioned for Harry to take a seat and served him before going back to his meal and eating in silence.

"Thank you." Harry said, "For everything." His head was bent and his unruly hair covered his eyes.

"Your welcome." The three sat in comfortable silence for a while as they set about filling their stomachs Alphonse observing the two. Harry was definitely a more polite eater. Ed just shoved food into his mouth.

"I don't know if you can stay here." Ed said as he finished his fourth helping. "We need to see the Colonel before anything can be decided. Although I hate talking to that Bastard we don't have much choice."

Harry looked at Ed in confusion. He must really hate this Colonel. Wait..."Colonel? Why would we need to see someone in the military?"

"Ed's a State Alchemist" Alphonse explained. "So we live in military housing. While we're in Central."

"A State Alchemist? Does that mean there is magic in this dimension?!" Harry asked excitedly, maybe he would be able to do magic without attracting attention.

"No way! Alchemy is a science!" Ed said slightly annoyed. He'd meet too many people who didn't know about alchemy and were tricked into thinking they were miracles or magic.

"Oh." The three went back to eating in silence. Harry looked over at Alphonse and realized he hadn't touched anything. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Eh! Ah… Um… I'm not hungry."

"So you really are just a suit of armor!" Harry exclaimed. "But how are you moving if there's no magic in this world? And you're much more elaborate then the ones that were at school…" The clatter of a fork stopped Harry's sentence. His eyes widened at what he had said. "Oops."

Ed's eyes stared at Harry as if demanding an explanation, swirling with confusion and a small bit of hope. "What did you just say?"

"….Nothing?" Harry wished he could run back to the room and hide.

"There are suits of armor that move in your world? In your school?"

Harry wondered briefly if telling people in an alternate dimension about magic was against the Magical Secrecy Act. If it was he was screwed. He hadn't realized he had let that slip he was just exited that his theory about Alphonse was correct.

"Um… Not everywhere, just a few communities. But they hide themselves pretty well from the rest of the world."

Suddenly Harry remembered something. "Wait… Did you call him brother?"

Ed blinked at the sudden change in subject but decided to let it pass for right now, he would get it out of him eventually. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you. Al this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Alphonse Elric, my younger brother."

"Younger brother?" Harry asked confused. "But…but he's a suit of armor. Did you adopt him?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment. "He wasn't always like this. But that's why we have to find a way to get his body back. That's why we have to find the Philosopher's Stone. Too many people have been hurt because of it to stop now." Ed said his voice trailing off into a whisper.

"Philosopher's Stone? You mean the one made by Nicholas Flamel?"

Ed shot to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "There's a Philosopher's Stone in your world?!"

Harry leaned back from the blond who was staring intently at him. "I'm sorry Ed. Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel agreed to destroy it six years ago."

Ed slammed his fist down on the table knocking his glass to the floor causing it to shatter. "Damn it!" He sunk back into his chair his head falling to the table. "Damn it." He whispered.

They didn't know how long they stayed there taking in the new information they found. Alphonse was the first to move, standing up he gathered up the empty plates on the table and brought them to the sink. Ed looked over at him his head still resting on the table. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Go change into different clothes. You can't walk around Central in those robes. You'll attract too much attention." Ed said not looking at Harry. "My clothes should fit you just make sure you don't grab any of the uniforms."

Harry stood up and instead of going to the bedroom walked over and started picking up the glass shards that covered the floor. Ed watched him for a moment but a small gasp from the boy pulled him out of his thoughts. Harry had cut himself causing him to drop all the pieces that he had picked up so far. Ed knelt next to Harry and clapped his hands. Bringing them down onto the glass a small flash of blue light lit the room briefly and when Harry looked down again he saw that the glass was whole again. Ed picked it up and set it on the table before grabbing Harry's hand and walking him over to the sink to run the cut under water.

"Sorry I have to do it this way. Healing with alchemy isn't my forte." Reaching under the sink he pulled out the first aid kit and with the ease that came with having constant injuries, bandaged Harry.

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the glass that was now quietly resting on the table as if it had never been broken. "How did you do that without a wand?"

"Alchemy." Al explained. "I can do that too but I would need to draw a transmutation circle around it first. Ed's a prodigy."

"Thanks Al." Ed smiled up at his brother playfully, breaking the solemn mood that had fallen over the room. "Come on the Colonel will want to know about this as soon as possible. Let's get you dressed." He said dragging Harry out of the kitchen. "Why are you wearing those clothes anyway?"

"School Uniform."

"You go to a very strange school."

-----------------------------------------------

Next time: Harry meets Roy:D

Please review. And again sorry I haven't written in so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to update.

I'm going to follow the manga for a while. Parts that I think are important to the story, but I won't be sticking to it to much other then the places they go and a few scenes here and there..

I am trying so hard to make this serious but there are so many things I can do to torture them that... It didn't turn out as serious as I had hoped.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or FMA...Damn.

* * *

Chapter 4

Headquarters had been busy this morning and Roy Mustang had been unusually busy with subordinates coming into and out of his office at regular intervals. He was just catching his first break.

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk with the vague idea of getting a quick nap. He had been sitting there for a minute when someone knocked loudly on the door, almost causing Mustang to fall out of his chair when he jumped. He glared at the door for a moment. Then yelled for whoever it was to come in.

His glare went up a notch when he saw who it was.

Edward Elric entered the room as if he owned it, causing Roy's eye to twitch. Alphonse entered a little slower and carefully closed the door behind them.

"What do you want Fullmetal? If it's not important I'll burn you right now."

Edward growled at him for a second. The sound of Al clearing his throat caused him to look back at him.

"We may have a problem." Ed said reluctantly looking back at Roy.

"What kind of problem?" the Flame Alchemist asked his eyes narrowing further.

Ed pointed behind him at Al.

"I don't see how your brother is a p..." Roy started to say but then Alphonse moved, behind him was a teen with black hair, green eyes and glasses. He was wearing Ed's clothes which fit surprisingly well.

"Who's that?" Roy asked looking at Ed confused.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir." The boy answered before Ed could.

"He appeared in my room suddenly last night." Ed said looking at Harry.

Roy's eyes slide over to Ed. "I don't want to know about your sex life."

Ed whipped around eyes wide and sputtering. His face bright red. Alphonse giggled causing Ed to look at him with horrified eyes. Harry was trying very hard not to laugh especially in front of the Colonel. The man had an air about him that made Harry think that he had been in battle more then once. Something that he knew well considering the state of the wizarding world.

Ed regained his composure after a moment although a vein was visibly pulsing.

"He didn't walk in." Edward said trying to bring the topic of conversation back to what he was telling him. It wouldn't do to lose his temper especially since this was important and the bastard needed to know. But he wanted to punch him so badly...

Roy looked at Edward slightly confused. "What did he crawl? Or jump in?"

"No he appeared. In a flash of light... And then fainted." Ed said looking at him.

"Can you explain that again to me?" He said directing the question to Harry.

"Er...well..." Harry didn't know where to start. Should he tell him that he had been practicing a spell or should he just start from when he appeared? He decided starting from the beginning might make a little more sense. Although he wasn't sure it made sense at all.

"Some of my friends and I were studying for class..." Harry paused and looked at Edward who nodded. That was as good a place to start as any he guessed. "We were learning a spell that allows you to get transported to where ever you are needed most..." He paused again. "This sounds stupid. Um.. The spell worked for my friends. It's only suppose to move you a few feet at most. Um... I guess it didn't work that way for me. Ha ha...Um..." Harry scratched his head then looked at the Colonel, he could imagine how stupid it sounded. It sounded stupid to his own ears.

Roy sat there for a moment trying to wrap his head around the idea. That didn't really answer anything but it did cause a lot more questions to pop up. Roy tried to sort through them to find a good question to ask the youth but the most prominent one was..."Where are you from?"

"England."

"Okay so all we need to do is... Wait... England? Is that an island somewhere."

"Yeah. How did you guess?"

"I know all the major countries. England must be pretty small if I don't know about it."

Harry's face fell. Edward who had been standing there quietly snickered softly. Roy's eyebrow rose in confusion at the sound.

"England is a well known country in his world. He's not from this dimension." Alphonse piped up.

Roy was starting to get a headache. Fullmetal always seemed to be able to induce a headache. Even when he was across the country. Maybe that was why he tortured him so much. Revenge for all the headaches he gave him.

Roy sat there for a while with his eyes closed. Edward, Harry and Alphonse waited patiently for him to say something.

"I'm to busy to keep an eye on him. So I'm going to give you permission to keep him in your quarters. Also you have to take him with you wherever you go. He's not allowed to be on his own. Things in this country aren't steady enough to really allow appearing people to wander around...I'll have someone give him an ID so he doesn't have problems if he gets separated from you for a while. Also make sure you give me a report at the end of each week. I want these detailed in case we can use any of the information from the other dimension."

I will know if you don't tell me something." Roy said glaring at Edward.

"Harry I also want you to report back to me personally. You're under the military custody. Anything you think might be helpful is to be reported. Also I want you to watch Edward and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. I believe you will also want to go home as soon as possible. Edward since you're looking for the Philosopher's Stone this will be added to your job. Help him out however you can."

He looked over the three boys for a moment, then sighed. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not at the moment sir."

"No."

"You are dismissed then."

Alphonse and Harry walked out of the room first. Edward nodded and was about to follow them out when Roy stopped him. Ed stopped with his back still facing the Colonel.

"Ed...Again I'm sorry about not telling you about Hughes. And I'm sorry you had to see 2nd Lt. Ross like that."

Ed nodded stiffly then left closing the door behind him.

Roy pondered on this new development for a while.

Military personal began wandering into the office to work. The room was quickly filled. Roy sighed then looked at the time.

Picking up the phone he made a phone call. "Hey Elizabeth! How are you?"

"_Oh hello Roy. Thanks for calling. Are you still at work?_"

"Uh-huh, but I really wanted to hear your voice."

"_Oh aren't you slick. But if you slack off to much won't that scary assistant of yours be mad at you?_"

"Don't worry. She's off today." He said grinning like an idiot. "I got so much done this week I told her to take the day off."

"_That's nice of you but I'm going to be stuck at the shop for a while so I don't think I'll be going home any time soon._"

Two soldiers out in the hall looked at each other slightly confused. "Well how about that." the dark haired one said to the other.

"As soon as Lt. Hawkeye takes some time off, he starts flirting on the phone." The blond said looking back at the office. Sounds of the Colonel's laugh reached their ears.

"I guess she really is his "baby-sitter."

"Isn't it against policy to use a secure military phone for personal business? What's he thinking calling up a girl?" The blond asked casting one last glance at Mustang.

"I haven't had a moment's rest since I came to Central, so I've been thinking of taking some time off." Roy said looking at the pen in his hand.

"Oh? Are you thinking of going somewhere?"

"Lately I've been itching to go Fishing. Would you like to come?"

---------------------

The room was more then a little crowded. At least Ed thought so. Alphonse and Winry were sitting on the floor in polishing Al's armor. And Harry was sitting in one of the chairs watching the two. Ed himself was on one of the two beds in the room his back facing the other occupants. (One had been added when they had returned from headquarters.)

"I didn't notice before, but up close, you look pretty banged up." Winry said as she rubbed more oil onto Al. "You must be having a hard journey."

Al laughed nervously, carefully polishing his helmet.

"So..." Winry asked her eyes avoiding Ed's. "What are you gonna do now?"

Ed rolled onto his back and looked at his automail hand. "What should I do?...What do You want me to do?"

Winry looked back at Ed, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Ed asked confusion clear on his face.

Harry could guess what it was. Hermione use to get that look on her face when they asked her for help for something other then homework. Especially back in first year, when they were still hesitant friends. Winry's next words confirmed his suspicion.

"It's just...You guys have never asked me for advice before."

"That's true." Ed said flopping back into his pillow.

"Um...I was scared." She said facing away from Edward again. "When I thought you and Al have been battling in a situation where even someone like Mr. Hughes got killed..." She said putting her hand on Al's shoulder. "...It made me really scared. I mean you guys could actually die on this mission. You might walk away and I'd never see you again. When I thought about that I was terrified. It made me wish that you would stop traveling."

She paused and looked at Alphonse. "But when Al said that he'd give up on getting his body back...I knew that...I didn't want him to give up. Those are my honest feelings. I wanted you to regain your original bodies, but I also wanted you to give up this dangerous journey... and...uh...I'm sorry. I guess I don't know what I want." She said scrubbing Al again.

"Winry, you're so nice." Al said, causing her to blush.

"Huh!?"

"I think so too." Harry said smiling at her.

"Wh- wh- wh- what are you talking about!? I'm always nice!!" She said whacking Al.

"Ahhh!! Stop it! You're denting me even more!!"

Harry snickered in his chair. If this was what it would be like here it couldn't be to bad.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings. Ed sighed then got up to answer the door.

"Hi, can I help you...?" Ed asked before he saw who stood there. His eyes rose quickly focusing on a raised arm. "Huh?"

THWACK

Ed was punched down the hall. Harry rose to his feet quickly getting ready for an attack. Grabbing his wand (which he had found earlier under the bed.) he was about to point it at the attacker when Ed's voice stalled him.

"What did you do That for Major!?!" Ed asked trying to push himself off the floor.

The man walked towards Ed, twinkles surrounding him. "Oh dear!!" He said grabbing Ed's shirt and hoisting him off the floor. "Your automail is broken. This is bad. Hmh! This is a grave situation! You must be repaired immediately!" Ed stared at the man confusion radiating off him in waves. "I shall accompany you to Resemboul!"

"Huh? I've got Winry here so I don't need to go all the way back there..."

"What's going on?" Al asked poking his head out the door. Harry stepped out into the hall his wand up his sleeve in case there was an emergency.

"No need to hold back on my account!"

"What? Are you going back to Resemboul?" Al asked when he saw that the attacker was Major Armstrong.

"Uh-huh. Al listen..."

"Why it's Alphonse Elric! You stand out to much you should stay here!" He said more twinkles appearing around him.

"Huh?" Al was getting more and more confused.

"We must make train reservations immediately!" Major Armstrong said dragging the reluctant Elric behind him.

"Help me!" Ed pleaded.

Harry looked at Al. "I'll go with him." he said then raced to catch up with the two.

"Um..." Winry and Al stood there speechless watching their retreating backs.

"Are they leaving?" Lin asked poking his head out of the room they had just been in, scaring both Winry and Al with his sudden entrance.

"L- Lin! How did you...?!" Al asked pointing his finger at the prince.

"Through the window." Lin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "As a state alchemist I knew he would be staying at a military-run hotel so I just checked all of them. Man I'm tired."

"But did you have to sneak through the window?" Al asked.

"Of course! After all, I am a wanted criminal. I'm an illegal alien plus i broke out of prison." He said a huge grin on his face.

"Don't act so proud." Al glared at him. "What've you been up to since we last saw you?"

"I heard all about your adventures from Barry the Chopper. It's quite a mess you've gotten yourselves into."

---------------------

"_I heard a loud noise. What happened?" Roy asked slightly concerned._

"_Nothing to worry about. The customers was being mean to Jacqueline so I had to Slap him."_

"_You're as strict as ever, Elizabeth." Roy said a smile apparent in his voice. "Your shop seem busy. Should I hang up?" _

"_That's alright. You seem busy too." _

"_Not really. I can take it easy thanks to my capable subordinate."_

"All right! Don't move...Actually...Can this guy even understand words?" Havoc asked pointing his gun at the creature attacking them.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Barry the Chopper said suddenly. "I mean...No way! THAT'S MY BODY!"

"What!?" Farman yelled. Havoc looked back at him in surprise.

"Those bastards put the soul of some lab animal in my body!!"

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"It's not that complicated. My body came to get it's soul back."

"Wh...what are we gonna do?" Havoc asked.

"That's my body! Do you know what this means?" Barry asked an exited gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah...I see ...If that's your body, then you might be able to return to normal." Farman said.

"No, dumbass! It means...I CAN CUT UP MY OWN BODY UP WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!! HOW MANY PEOPLE GET THE CHANCE TO SLICE AND DICE THERE OWN BODIES!? GWAHAHAHAHAH!"

'Only a serial killer would think along those lines.' Havoc thought with a sigh.

"I'm having flashbacks to my first victim...my Wife. She was a beautiful woman... far to good for me. I'm getting the same chills down my spin as I did back then! I can't help it!! I want to slice it up!!! You know what I mean right!? You've had the urge, haven't you!?"

"Hell no!!" Havoc yelled from behind his mask. "Anyway isn't it natural to want to return to your original body!?"

"That body won't last much longer..." Barry said slightly sad.

"So that stench that I've been smelling is...cough." Farman had a hand covering his nose.

"No Barry. I won't allow you to cut it up."

"Why the hell not!? It's My body!! It's up to me how I dispose of my body!!"

"No!! We have our own agenda!!"

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"_...It looks like an argument. She's having some trouble with the customer._"

"Some customers just don't appreciate good service."

_"Tell me about it... Uh-oh. I'll have to call you back. One of my regulars is here." Hawkeye said turning around and shooting Gluttony through the head._

"What's wrong?!" Roy sat up. Something was wrong. "Elizabeth! Hey! Pick up!" Roy slammed the phone down then raced out the door. His keys gripped tightly in his fist as he raced down the steps. He hurled passed the guards and made a beeline for his car.

Turning it on, he threw it into reverse and left the garage as quickly as he could. Facing the road he pushed the gas as far as it would go. Hoping no cars would get in his way.

"Dammit!! Please let me make it in time!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I want to plan out the next chapter more before I post it. Again sorry I took so long to post. And happy belated 4th of July. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone.

Sorry I haven't written in forever. My life just seems to become busier and busier as I go along. For those of you who have been reviewing thanks for all the encouragement.

Again this does have a lot from the tenth volume of FMA but since I ended it at a cliffhanger from the end of nine I figured you would want to know the end of that battle. There is just one other thing that I want you to know in this story from the manga then the story will start going off in it's own direction.

I'm going to go back one of these days to fix Ling's name. I've been using fansubs of the manga for some of the background that I needed and they keep changing the spelling of his name. .'

Thanks everyone for the review! Again sorry for the wait.

Chapter 5

Light flashed up into the night sky next to the room Al, Winry, and Ling- sat in.

"Oh my, oh my. It's already begun." Ling said stretching.

"What is it? Fireworks?"

"Not exactly. It's the signal to strike." Ling grinned at Alphonse. "Are you coming?"

"This will lead us to the person who killed Mr. Hughes. If we are even partially responsible for his death then I think we need to see this through to the end."

"Are you going?" Winry asked.

"Yeah."

"When you get back you have to tell me everything that happened, kay?"

"Okay."

"You'll come back..." Winry said, her concern finally showing through. "Whatever happens you'll come back won't you?"

"Yeah I promise."

Hawkeye and Fury emptied round after round at Gluttony. All the bullets finding their marks. Head, neck, heart, liver, kidney. But the holes quickly healed leaving Gluttony there watching them.

Clik, Clik.

"What's wrong? Bullets run out?" Gluttony asked, then a grin spread across his face. "Oh goodie. Time to eat!"

Fury froze unable to comprehend the creature in front of him or his unavoidable demise. A spark shot past him and Gluttony was thrown out the window by a blast of fire.

Hawkeye and Fury turned around to see Roy standing there his hand outstretched.

"COLONEL!"

"Who the hell was that fat guy...? Lieutenant! Are you hurt?" Fury asked looking down at the ground where Gluttony fell.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE SIR!?" Hawkeye yelled scaring Fury and Hayate. "Our lives are insignificant, sir! If you just let us die here, you could have plead ignorance of this affair, but now you've outed yourself to the enemy! Sir, you are a total idiot!?"

"Okay, okay I get it I'm an idiot!!" Mustang said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey our target is moving sir!" Fury said from next to the window.

"Hm?...Okay good. The 'nest' is clear." Roy said looking down at Barry chasing his body.

"Sgt. Major begin recovery! Don't leave even a scrap of trash behind!" Mustang said to Fury.

"Yes, sir!"

"Hayate," Risa said. "Don't leave his side."

Then they raced down the steps

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm glad your alive."

"Sorry to have worried you sir."

Havoc was running down the road when they arrived in the car, his mask still covering his face. Falman following closely behind.

"Where's our target?"

"Barry's pursuing him. Please hurry, sir."

"Falman if anyone asks you were being held captive by the one behind the prison attack! Play the victim!" Roy ordered him.

"Yes, sir!"

"We'll pursue the target!"

"COLONEL!!" Alphonse yelled running up to them.

"Alphonse? What are you doing here?" Falman asked surprised.

"This has something to do with Mr. Hughes's murder doesn't it.. "Alphonse asked Mustang through the open car window.

"Well. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, sir!"

--

"Ron?" Hermione said after a minute. "Why isn't it working?"

"He could be making sure that he knows the spell. Keep trying."

"Um... Okay." Hermione was worried though. It hadn't taken this long with either her or Ron. The effect was almost instant both times. She stayed there for another two minutes reminding herself how much she needed Harry. But nothing happened. Harry didn't appear as expected.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at a confused Ron. "Maybe it didn't work?" She asked.

"Lets go ask him."

The two of them hurried from the classroom and out into the hall, half expecting to see Harry walking to them with a disappointed look on his face. But the hallway was empty. The door to the unused classroom that they had been doing the spell in, was closed.

Ron reluctantly opened the door to find no one inside. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it.

"H-harry?" Ron's voice broke.

"Don't panic he can't have gone far." Hermione said putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Ron or herself more. Pulling out her wand she laid it on her hand. "Point Me to Harry."

Hermione's heart stopped when the wand didn't even twitch. Well maybe it was already pointing at him she reasoned. She turned the wand around and tried again. "Point Me to Harry."

Nothing.

"What does that mean?"

"I-I don't know."

--

"Achoo!!" Harry rubbed his nose and wondered if he was getting a cold. They had been on the train for ten minutes and already he was getting bored. Although he wasn't going to mention that not with Armstrong around. He quickly learned that Armstrong had was VERY proud of his ancestry.

He was thinking longingly of the trolley lady on the Hogwarts Express and wishing he could buy some licorice wands.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking over at Ed. Ed finished his sentence in his travel log and looked back up at Harry.

"Taking notes."

"Can I see?" Harry asked getting up and taking a seat across from the young alchemist. Ed smirked slightly and handed the notebook to him.

"A travel log?" Harry asked confused. Ed laughed.

"Every Alchemist has a code they use to keep track of their research without having to worry about someone picking it up and reading it. Especially if they are doing something they shouldn't be...Human Transmutation for example..." Ed said taking back his notebook.

"I knew a guy once that wrote his notes as a cookbook. Flame uses girls names and dates to keep track of his. Every alchemist is different and that's why even state alchemist don't know all there is about alchemy. Some codes are almost impossible to break." Harry nodded slowly. He could understand that he guessed. Codes weren't really used in the wizarding world but they were often used in the spy movies that Dudley had loved to watch when they were little.

Harry moved back to his seat by the window when Armstrong came back into their compartment. He watched the scenery flash by him but wasn't paying much attention.

--

"Are you sure this is where he went?" Mustang asked Barry looking at the building Barry's body just went into.

"I'm positive."

"Lab number 3...A military run alchemical research facility, It's under the direct contol of the fuhrer-president himself. The evidence points directly to the top." Mustang said, "All right, we know where he's hiding, that's all we need for now. We're pulling back."

Barry wasn't listening though... "Muhahaha!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Havoc called after him as he dashed straight into the research lab, right after his body.

"That bastard's completely lost his mind." Havoc cringed and he watched Barry cut through the lock and forced the gate open.

"How _convenient_." Roy said a scary gleam in his eye.

"Huh?"

"Out of my way!! I ain't interested in chopping your meat!!" Barry yelled running down the corridor, butcher knife gripped tightly in his left hand. "Where are you hiding old meat of mine? There's no use in running because my soul's leading me right to you."

"Listen up! We-re in pursuit of a murderer who fled inot this building!! All personal must evacuate immediately!!" Mustang Hawkeye, Havoc and Al strode down the halls with purpose trying not to lose Barry.

"Sir, what's going on?" A man asked saluting Mustang.

"You heard about the incident at the penitentiary earlier today? We pursued the perpetrator here. Leave the murderer to us. Have your men bar the exits."

"Yes, Sir!!"

"Shall I call reinforcements sir?"

"I've already called them. Now watch those exits!!"

"When did you call reinforcements?" Alphonse asked once they were out of earshot.

"I lied."

They made there way thought the facility keeping an eye out for any suspicious movements. They headed down the stairs into a basement.

"Colonel." Havoc said pointing to a locked chain link fence. Alphonse broke the lock and the four of them stepped into a dark hallway that looked like it hadn't been used in a decade.

"Which way did Barry go?" Mustang asked looking up and down passage way trying to figure out which direction to go.

"Should we split up into two groups, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Very well but don't stray two far. Report back if you see any sign of him."

"Yes, sir!"

The group split into two Havoc and Mustang going left and Hawkeye and Alphonse going right.

"Lieutenant I'm not getting in the way of the mission am I?" Alphonse asked uncertainly.

"Not at all. Your alchemy is really coming in handy. I'll be counting on you if there's something that we soldiers can't handle."

"Oh...Yes ma'am!"

"This place stinks of violence." Havoc said pulling off his mask. "It's almost like a prison."

Mustang walked passed him and walked into a room just off the hall. "This must be an abandoned lab. Abandoned long ago, from the looks of it."

"Whatever they were doing here, it doesn't look like legitimate research." Broken glass bottles and half burned papers covered the floor making it impossible to move without making any noise. Havoc stepped over a puddle of what looked suspiciously like dried up blood.

"What on earth were Envy and Gluttony doing? Not only did they fail to finish you off, but they allowed you to come here. I guess I underestimated you. " A soft voice said from the shadows. Both Havoc and Mustang pulled out there guns and aimed for the other person in the room.

"How could you? First you stood me up for our date, and now to find you in a place like this. I thought we had something..." A woman in a skin tight black dress walked out from the shadows.

"Jean."


End file.
